wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 ''' ---- Oilpaw flecked his tail and followed Creekpaw and Stormriver. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Back at home, Riverkit lciked Duskkit, trying to wake kit again. Would he be okay after all that? Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit sniffed along the ground, trying to find the fresh-kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Will he be okay?" Riverkit asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "How should I know?" Morningkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "WHat? I was talking to Smokestorm." " Riverkit mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (vinefurs not back to camp yet...) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:21, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (oops let me fix that) "Almost back!" Creekpaw reported. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw hopped over a log. --- Smokestorm shurgged. "I don't know." (Changed it to him since Darkys outside camp right now) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:09, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "What could have even happened to him?" Riverkit asked. "Please, Never fear man! We got a medicine cat!" Creekpaw mewed, he had just gotten back to camp, and shoved Vinefur forward. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur stumbled. "Oh ah... yeah!" he meowed and bent down to sniff Duskkit. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him but he might be in grief." Vinefur meowed. "Just keep him resting and eating and he should be fine." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:13, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart paused, a shiver crawling down her spine as she awaited her brother's reaction. ''Please.. Don't kill me, Sparkstorm. ''---Mossypebble padded around camp boredly, his tail dragging behind him. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 03:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar dragged a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. She saw Mossypebble walking around. "Do you want to join?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:09, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, and turned his gaze in Stoat's direction. "Sure," He meowed, cocking his head. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar shifted to make room for him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:11, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble shifted and nudged her shoulder gently, his gaze locked with hers. "You first," He insisted, pushing the prey towards her. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "No, no, you first." Stoatscar mewed and pushed it to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:13, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble sighed, and pushed it back over to her and cooped in up into her paws. "No, you. I insist," He purred, dipping his head to the she-cat. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Stoatscar mewed greatfully and took the first bite. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble smiled at her and bent down beside her, and accidently touched her cheek with his. He blushed in embrassment and looked away, slowly taking a bite. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "So do you maybe want to go hunting later?" she asked him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "S-sure," He asked, still refusing to face her. When he was pressed against her for that split second.. he felt something in his heart change. ''She was so warm.. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar grinned not facing him. He's really nice... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, taking a deep breath and beginning to pad away. "I'll see you later," He murmed, half-coughing. No. I can't ask her now.. She's still mourning over Runningstrike. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:34, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... okay bye!" Stoatscar mewed, feeling a bit disappointed. I love Runningstrike, but... he broke my heart... I can't go back to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hello! Mom, the moon is back, it is normal! Dad is coming back!" Creekpaw mewed, then froze. "Do you here something strange?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 14:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar perked her ears and looked at the sky. It was a dark gray almost black. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:14, November 26, 2015 (UTC) In the flodding Clan, Creekpaw gasped for air. Was StarClan calling him? He heard a far away voice, and the Clan started to fade a way. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:16, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw grabbed Creekpaw's tail and pulled him onto a floting log. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." Creekpaw mewed, coughing. "We have to get out of here. Where's Pumpkinpaw?" He asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:21, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Kits! Oilkit Creekkit! It's me. Stay there, whatever you do don't move. I am coming in for you two." Runningstrike mewed. 15:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "We can do it Dad!" Oilpaw meowed. ''Give us a chance! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "if you sure then i'll let you......where's your sister? Did she leave camp?" He asked. "Probably." Oilpaw called. He grabbed Creekpaw's neck and threw him out of camp. Cool... I'm strong... ''he thought hopping out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! I could have gotten out myself!" Creekpaw mewed. "I'm glad you two are safe." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Come on, let's go this way, I smell our clanmates." Oilpaw mewed and hared off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Following them, RUnningstrike stopped. "If you two want to stay here, you can. But i'll let you come." ---- Wolfstar grabbed Duskkit's neck and ushed Riverkit out of camp. "I have to find Morningkit." She mewed. "I'll come help." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit huddled in the nursery, freaking out. "I will, you won't." Oilpaw mewed to Creekpaw. Before he could argue, Oilpaw dashed back into camp and swam to the nursery. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Following, Creekpaw found Mornignkit. "Come on Morningkit! Get out of camp. Your siblings ans Mother are waitng." Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:34, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I found him first!" Oilpaw mewed and grabbed Morningkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Grabbing the kit's scruff out of Oilpaw's grip, Creekpaw placed him out of camp. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:37, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Glaring at the kits, WOlfstar mewed, "Apprentices, the level of the matter is useless. If you two keep bickering, you will find yourslves waiting outside, be a help or don't try to help." Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:38, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw rolled his eyes and swan with Morningkit locked in his strong jaws. He flew outside camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:39, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "That's it, out of here you two. You will find the elders have a ot of ticks that need removing." WOlfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I saved your son from drowning and your punishing me?" Oilpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "It is for one thing, unclear if it was your or Creekpaw, and for another, I am grateful for both of you. You two are brave and skilled cats. But you two are bickering a lot. And we can't have that. if you two behave like you should, you can come back." WOlfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Oilpaw growled and stomped off. "So where is the new home?" he asked his father. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:45, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "it's about three sunrises away from here. You'll like it. May I ask what happened to Dewbramble?" Runningstrike mewed. ---- Creekpaw raced off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "A fox attacked Creekpaw and... Dewbramble saved him but was killed doing so." Oilpaw answered. "Oh...." Runningstrike mewed. "It was all my fault." Creekpaw mewed. "Creekpaw, it wasn't your fault. As a kit, pretty much everytime a cat died i blamed myself, but cats make there own choices. Dewbramble chose to save you, you didn't make him." RUnningstrike mewed, and he padded to help the others. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw and Runningstrike helped some cats out of camp. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Pretty soon, all the cats were out. Wolfstar did a rolecall....all the cats were safe. "Come on, to the new home." RUnningstrike mewed. He stropped, "Stoarscar I'm sorry, I hever shoud have left." He mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'd glad your okay." Stoatscar purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:09, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I am glad you're okay. Now come on, let's go!" Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble turned away and padded out of camp to think, his tail swaying. ''..Stoatscar. I need to tell her... ''His chest seizing with panic, he strolled back into camp, his eyes round as he saw Stoatscar and Runningstrike. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay